


Never Been Kissed

by Secretly_We_Are_Gay



Series: Teen Avengers AU [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, Series, Swag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_We_Are_Gay/pseuds/Secretly_We_Are_Gay





	1. Never Been Kissed

All the superhero teens, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawk-eye, Captain America, Thor, and Hulk, were meeting up for a sleepover at the tin man's house. Being as things were nice and quiet recently, they all decided to have a night of fun. What was a night with friends without a game of truth or dare?

The gang all hung about the living room laying in various places and sitting wherever there was room. Steve on the couch, Bruce on the ground next to him, Tony in his lounge chair as a royal king, Natasha right next to him on a bar stool, and Clint sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

"Where the hell is Thor?" Tony questioned impatiently.

As the words left his mouth, the thunder god walked in with distress on his face. Trailing behind him was his evil brother, Loki. Thor shot everyone a look of apology. He pointed Loki to the couch and took his seat next to Clint on the floor. Steve scooted over hastily for Loki.

"Now that everyone is here. I, hereby, command this game to begin!" Tony ranted being as arrogant as he could be on purpose from his comfy throne. Everyone just laughed it off.

"Ok so here's how it's going to go down. All rules are every dare is valid unless made by Clint," Natasha chuckled at the annoyed look on Clint's face", Just kidding haha anyways, let's start with a simple spin the bottle."

Natasha spun the bottle and it landed on Thor. From then on the rest of night escalated to nothing but foolishness. That was until it landed on Tony. Being the daredevil he was, he said dare. Natasha couldn't leave this alone. A sinister plot landed in her head.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Steve," her devious smile shined as she saw the captain's cute reaction.

Tony glared at her and got up. He quickly dragged Steve to the room farthest at the end of the hall. Steve blushed the whole way as he looked back nervously at the rest who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Steve gulped as the door opened and Tony sat on the bed in anticipation as the door shut behind them.

"You know how this game works, right?" Tony teased playfully.

"Y-ye-yeah ..." Steve could barely mutter, standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Come here. I'm not going to bite you, Dimples!" Toni said patting the bed.

Despite being called Dimples, Steve went ahead and sat down. His face was beet red and his heart was unsteady. Steve looked at the ground while he was sitting so he wouldn't see how close Tony was to him.

"Hey, Spangles. So what do you want to do while you have me all to yourself?" Toni teased knowing Steve would have the funniest reaction.

"I don't know... what are we supposed to do…" Steve was burning up at the thoughts he had instantly of Tony. The desire for him to do everything and anything to him was intense.

"I don't know... maybe stuff like this..." Tony said lifting the blonde's head. He then proceeded to kiss cheek. Steve instantly tensed up and his eyes widened. "T-TONY!"

Tony chuckled. "Yes?" 

"Isn't this wrong? Aren't men suppose to-" Steve was cut off by the man of iron placing his lips onto his. His tongue entered into Steve's. Steve felt himself melt away with the sensation of Tony's goatee slightly tickle his face. The space between the two boys instantly decreased as they met chest to chest. Steve on his back and Tony on top of him. Tony's leg, in between Steve's, moved gently against Steve's crotch. Steve pushed away from Tony as he gasped from the pleasure, moaning in between breaths. The feeling of lust took over Steve as he begun to kiss Tony himself, taking the dominant position. He rolled over onto Tony becoming the one on top.

"Looks like I've woken up the sleeping beast," Tony muffled out.

"This is so wrong... but I ...." Steve couldn't say it to this man that had everything and could have anything he wanted. Why would he want an old-fashioned lover boy?

Tony took his chance. He caught the soldier breathless in a lip lock. Feeling dizzier with ecstasy, Steve tried to pull away from the tin man. Once he was successful, regaining his breath, this iron man lowered Steve's head to have his ear with Tony's mouth. Tony smirked as he gently licked and bit down on his lobe. Steve shuddered at the sensation.

"I love you. The captain of my heart, this piece of metal...," Tony said while solemnly touching the glowing circle encrypted in his chest. "It's yours now..."

Steve couldn't contain himself. He wrapped his arms around his love and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Tony's chest. Tony, first startled, smiled returning the gesture.

"Are you crying?" asked Tony concerned as he starting feeling soft moments coming from Steve's whole body. Steve looked up with big puppy dog eyes and tears falling down his face.  
"Please let me say right here until this dream ends…," Tony chuckled lightly and pressed the soldier's head towards his chest once more.

"Sweet dreams..," Tony whispered as he gently kissed Steve's head.

 

Meanwhile in the living room, Clint broke the silence.

"Should I go let those two love birds know that their 7 minutes are up?" he laughed nervously.

"Nah. Don't spoil their fun. So where were we?... Ah that's right. Thor and Loki, your turn for 7 minutes in heaven," Natasha smirked at her slyness.


	2. Your Turn

"Natasha!!!" Loki blurted out, his face already turning hot red.

"You heard me," Natasha said grinning from ear to ear like a mad chesire cat. She took a sip of her stolen beer and crossed her legs, taking the part of the Queen in Tony's chair. Thor looked over at Loki and gave him a look of compassion and reassurance. They both sat there frozen looking at one another. Loki still fixated on the embarrassing idea to go with his brother to play this "game."

"Did I stutter?" Already getting impatient at the invisible conversation being held by the two as everyone else sat there in an awkward silence. "If you guys don't go right now, I might just have to drag by you both long hair until it rips off." Her voice never wavered. With just that last sentence let alone, the two left with out any more objections. 

As they walked down the hall, Loki stayed behind Thor awkwardly making his way slowly. Thor simply had one thought on his mind. A thought that would only make him want more. As the two kept their path, they could hear the moans coming from the door where Steve and Tony. Loki tensed up when they reached his ears and he automatically looked to the ground, concealing his new layer of blush. Thor simply tried to resist any temptation to take his brother right then and there. He turned to see Loki nervous. A slight smile came upon the god of thunder's face as he took Loki's face in his hands and nodded. Loki, still nervous and now shaking from anxiety, gave a shy smirk. That was all it took. Thor grabbed Loki's hand and ran for the closest room possible. He didn't care any longer. 

"I'm sorry, my dear brother...," Thor whispered as he flung him onto the bed and locked the room door. Loki had no time to react. It was true his brother was stronger than him.

"Goodbye, morals...," Thor's eyes suddenly became less civil and more wild. 

"Brot-h-!" Loki could finish the yell before Thor threw himself on him and took control of his mouth. 

As they engaged in their taboo, Thor reached for some spare rags and began to tie Loki's arms to the bed posts. Loki couldn't break free and find air. He needed air and to escape but he didn't want to leave his brother at the same time. A hint of lust was in his eyes and although he loved his  brother, they could never stay like this forvever. When Thor was done and broke the kiss. He stared at the beauty of what laid in front of him trapped.

"What delicious looking prey," he said licking his lips while staring intently at Loki. Loki blushed as the way he was in front of his brother.

"I guess I better eat while it's still fresh," Loki's eyes widened sensation of Thor touching his thin layer clothing. He then ripped the shirt and exposed Loki's skin to the cold air of the room.

"Mnn...,"Loki let out a tiny noise. Thor smiled at this and continued, wanting to hear more of his voice.

He began to trace his fingers over Loki's chest. His fingers swaying over each of his nipples gently. Making his two fingers act like feet, he walked them up to Loki's mouth. Loki's mouth open from moaning and breathing hard. Thor placed his two fingers into Loki's mouth.

"Now suck," Thor commanded. Loki obeyed his master.  Feeling rebelious, Loki bit into Thor's fingers. Thor winced and removed his fingers.

"I guess my prey is still untamed, I better punish him," Thor said beginning to move his knee between Loki's pants, moving his hips forcefully onto his poor brother.

"Hah- negh- S-s-top T-Thor... You..re... my... br-brother...," Loki said pleading from mix of pleasure and morals. Thor smirked and lowered down to Loki's ear. 

"We're not brothers though."

"Huh- Ahh!" Thor bit down onto Loki's ear before he could say anything. Then Thor removed himself and looked sternly at Loki.

"A true brother would not do this to a person of same kin."

Loki still shocked, did not move an inch. Thor untied his brother then grabbed him into a hug. Loki looked at him, still a bit frozen but now blushing. Thor buried his head into his "brother's" chest and nestled himself. Loki couldn't escape. His brother's firm hug was too much and he gave in. Loki slightly hugged him back, softly petting his hair.

"I love you...," Thor mumbled.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you. What did you say, Thor?" Loki said looking down at the beautiful beast of a man.

Thor looked up and pulled Loki in.

"I said I love you, Loki," Thor whispered as he pulled Loki in for a kiss. 

"I-I feel the same way too, Thor...," Loki shyly said. Thor pouted. 

"Say it the right way!" Loki couldn't refuse Thor especially when he made an attempt to look cute and pout.

Loki sighed", I love you..." He automatically blushed.

"That's better," Thor said as he continued to cuddle with his love. "Let's sleep here tonight... together."

"B-but this is Natasha's room!" Loki yelled.

"So... I'm the god of thunder, she can sleep on the couch for all I care," Thor joked. " Now let's sleep."

They both laid there until their eyes closed.

 

"Natasha stop sending people away!" Clint argued. "Now it's barely a party!"

"It's not a party anymore since it's your turn to go with Bruce," she winked and said calmly.

"Wha-!"

"Now!" she pointed at the hallway. "The Queen commands it."


End file.
